A to Z and Everything In Between
by dizzyapple95
Summary: A collection of 'shorts' of the ideas I have for full fanfics but haven't been able to put together as of yet. Technically, these are not drabbles but hey let's call them drabbles! This is A to Z and Everything In Between.
1. A for After

**Authors Note**: While this is not technically a collection of drabbles (I looked it up, a drabble is strictly 100 words), this an A-Z collection of shorts regarding the characters of Harry Potter. For some letters there will be more than one 'short' but for some there will just be 1. Some of these are related but many of them are not. If they are related I will mention it in the Authors Note. This is primarily a task for myself to get me back into the swing of fan fic writing after a summer off.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

Hermione Granger sighed softly as she spotted Harry leaning against the counter in the kitchen. She slowly entered the room causing Harry to look up in surprise.

"He's only gone until Christmas, Harry…"

Harry ran a hand through his untidy hair, "I know…I know…but he's…he's not ready, you know?"

Hermione moved forwards so that she was stood in front of Harry, "He's not ready or you aren't ready?"

Harry rolled his eyes at how perceptive his best friend was. It hadn't really hit him until after they had returned to the Burrow how much he didn't want his son to leave him to go to Hogwarts. He just seemed so small and quiet and so unlike his namesakes it was astonishing. But Harry wasn't ready for him to go. He wasn't ready for him not to need his dad anymore.

"Harry…he'll be fine…Neville will keep an eye on him you know that…as will everyone else…he'll be fine…in fact at this moment in time I doubt he even remembers that he has parents…"

Harry chuckled nodding his head. He knew his son. He may be pretty shy but Harry guessed that was due to coming from such a big family and having such scrutiny placed on your every move by the press. He would make friends. He'd be fine.

He was James Sirius Potter.

Of course he would be fine.


	2. A for Alluring

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

Please review and let me know what you think xx

The Delacour-Weasley children could only be described as alluring. The vela genes ensured that they were stunningly beautiful and the Weasley genes ensured that they automatically gained the attention that came from being more than just beauty.

Victorie, the eldest, was off the market to the boys at Hogwarts that consistently followed her around, drooling as she passed. If she was dating anyone other than Teddy Lupin they may have chanced it and made a move. But no one was willing (or stupid) enough to piss of the head-boy and godson to the Great Harry Potter.

Dominique was a typical middle child. She was neither loud nor quiet, popular or unpopular, she was just Dominique. Most of the time she was hidden behind a pile of text books allowing the boys that were interested just a peak of her blonde hair and the occasional glance with her crystal blue eyes.

Louis was, well, he was Louis. As a first year his primary goal in life was to pull pranks on his dorm mates before running to older cousin's rooms, namely James or Fred, in the hopes that they would protect him from his fellow first year Gryffindor's. And if that didn't work he would go to Teddy.

In short they each attracted the attention of everyone they came across. They demanded the attention of the room.

Well, until the Potter's walked in anyway.


	3. A for Anger

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

Please review xx

He couldn't believe it.

He really couldn't honestly believe it.

How on earth had Timothy McClaggen been named Head-Boy over him?

He was the brightest student in their year. He was on the Quidditch Team. He had received more house points for Gryffindor than anyone else before him. His brother had been Head Boy and Quidditch Captain.

So why wasn't he?

He was the perfect fit to be head boy. For crying out loud, he was a Potter, surely that meant something?

It didn't matter when his brother said that being Head boy wasn't that great. He knew he was lying to make him feel better. All those privileges.

He deserved it.

Not Timothy McClaggen.

The only thing he deserved was a punch into his smug face.


	4. A for Answers

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

Please review xx

Lily Potter stared at her older brother in shock. She glanced quickly around the room taking in the expressions of her parents and then she settled her gaze back on Albus who had shifted in his seat so that he was now gripping tightly onto the hand of the person that was sat beside him.

That person, just so happened to be, Scorpius Malfoy.

Who, as they had just discovered, had been dating Albus for the past six months.

Huh?

Ginny glanced at her husband before returning her attention her youngest son, "I...er…I thought you were just…er…friends…"

Albus nodded and squeezed Scorpius' hand who was growing more tense my the second, "We were…but…things just happened…I'm happy…I'm happy with Scorp and I just want you to be as okay with it as James…"

Lily's eyes widened, "You told James before you told me? I'm your sister!"

Harry swallowed, "James…James is…okay…with it…this?"

Albus nodded, "Er…yeah…he is…although he did threaten Scorp…"

Scorpius swallowed uncomfortably, "James is definitely on the list of people that I know that I couldn't match in a fight or duel…"

Albus looked at Lily, "And he found out because he was on a date in the same place we were…it was an accident…chance…"

Harry nodded, "So…this…this is why you haven't been around much over these holidays? I was wondering about that…"

Albus nodded, "So…you're…you're okay with this…with us?"

Harry nodded, "Of course…you're my son…it will just take some getting used to…I hope you can understand that Al…but yes…if this…he makes you happy…well that's all I want…"


	5. B for Beach

**Authors Note**: If you haven't guessed yet, you will soon notice that I am an Albus/Scorpius shipper.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

Please Review xx

James rolled his eyes as he watched both his brother and sister check out the hot guys on the beach. The Weasley-Potter family trip to a remote wizarding seaside town in Italy had already provided some hilarity and they had only been there three days. And James just knew that his recent discovery regarding his brother would only be cause for more hilarious moments.

James had known that Albus was gay for a while now, but his 5th year brother hadn't realised that the recent Hogwarts graduate knew about his secret.

James was fine with the fact that Albus was gay.

He was just getting annoyed that he wouldn't spit it out already.

But until he did that James was more than prepared to have a little fun.


	6. B for Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

Please Review xx

They were 11 when they first met but they hadn't spoken a word to each other until they were 15.

He was a Gryffindor.

He was a Slytherin.

A deep seated family feud and deep distrust of each other resulted in their avoidance of each other at all costs. Everyone knew not to place the Malfoy and Potter in the same group or else hell would break loose.

Or at least that's what everyone expected.

But as it turned out hell didn't break loose.

There was no fighting.

There were no spells cast.

Just a shy smile passed between two boys.


	7. B for Birth

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

Please Review xx

James stared down at the little bundle in his arms in awe and then glanced up briefly at his wife before his eyes fell back down to gaze at the tiny baby. His wife lay sleeping on the bed beside him, exhausted after a few hours of labour that had resulted in the birth of their son.

He had a son.

A son.

He had no idea whether he was even ready for this. What if he screwed up? What if he made a mistake? Just one mistake could take this precious little bundle away from him.

He was a dad.

He watched as the tiny baby yawned and blinked up at him.

A baby.

It didn't matter whether he is ready. He has a son. A son who is reliant on him for the next 17 years of his life at least.

He had to be ready.


	8. B for Birthdays

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

Please Review xx

Ginny Potter smiled as she watched her mother pull her oldest son into a tight hug. She never would have imagined that today they would celebrating Molly's 90th birthday. While she knew that Wizards lived on average 50 years longer than the average muggle, she had never expected to be able to say that both of her parents were still alive and kicking.

Quite literally if she was to note that Arthur appeared to have kicked Louis' leg as he walked past winking at his grandson as he did.

Ginny jumped slightly when she felt hands wrap around her waist but quickly settled into the embrace of husband.

"They're amazing, you know?"

Ginny nodded twisting slightly so that she could press a kiss onto her husband's cheek, "I know…"


	9. B for Broken

**Authors Note**: This one is darker than I even I was expecting. So sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

Please Review xx

"Hey Lils…what's up?"

Lily looked up at her god-brother teary eyed and launched herself into his arm sobbing. Teddy caught her easily and pulled her tightly into a hug, his concern growing considerably once he was able to feel Lily's tears soaking through his shirt.

"Lils…what's happened? What's wrong?"

"He…he…he b…br…broke it…"

"Who? What did he break?"

"Lo…Louis…"

Teddy sighed. Louis was constantly breaking things and he seemed to have to ability to either apologise or even realise that he had done something wrong. It was only know that he and Victorie had gotten married that he realised just how bad Louis was. It wasn't even that Louis was a clutz, he just didn't seem to care or respect other people's property.

"What did Louis break Lils?"

"Mr Snuggle…"

"Louis broke Mr Snuggle?"

Everyone in the family knew of the significance of Mr Snuggle. He had been a gift from James to Lily before James…

Well…James killed himself.

It had been 5 years and the hole, the gap in the family hadn't even started to heal and Teddy knew that this was probably the most thoughtless thing that Louis could have done.

Lily looked up at Teddy tearfully wiping a hand across her eyes, "Can…can you fix him?"

Teddy smiled sadly, "We can try…"


	10. C for Cat

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

Please review xx

Stepping into the living room of the small apartment she couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face. He always claimed to hate the 'evil white ball of fur' but she had always suspected differently.

There on the couch was Quidditch extraordinaire (don't tell him she said that) James Sirius Potter fast asleep with Snowball curled up on his chest. Snowball was technically her cat but they were both staying with James while her apartment building was fumigated (she could have gotten rid of the problem with a quick flick of her wand but she was unfortunately staying in a muggle building).

She moved forward and kneelt down beside the sofa close to James' head and began to rub his arm softly. She knew he would be tired, he had had a full day training before the Quidditch Season started but she also knew that if he continued to sleep, he wouldn't get any sleep that night.

Slowly he began to wake up and looked up at her bleary eyed, "Hey…"

She smiled, "What was it that you said about not liking Snowball?"


	11. C for Change

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

Please review xx

James glanced with concern down the Gryffindor table to where his younger sister and cousin were sat talking loudly with their friends. As head-boy, the concern James had about the group had continued to grow since the start of the year and now at Christmas his concern was sky-high. As a brother he was worried sick about the people that his younger sister and cousin were surrounding themselves with.

For Merlin's sake, Lily and Roxanne were only in their second year and they were hanging around with people who were in 5th and 6th Year. Not only that but the people, the 'friends' were not very nice people and James was sad that he had been able to see Lily change before his very eyes.

He knew that they had already started drinking. They were 13 for Merlin's sake!

His brother hadn't started drinking yet (not even butterbeer, he didn't agree that it wasn't actually alcoholic), so his barely 13 year old sister should definitely not be drinking.

He was scared that she would change so much that he would never see his baby sister again.

He was scared that there was nothing he could do about it.


	12. C for Children

Disclaimer: I own nothing xx

Please review xx

"He started it!"

"No she started it!"

"MUM!"

Molly Weasley turned in from her spot in the kitchen so that she was facing two of her children. She watched in amusement as her two youngest children argued from their seats at the dining room table.

"Mum…She started it!"

Molly smiled softly, "You two would do well to grow up….you're putting your children to shame…"


	13. C for Cold

James sneezed and tugged the blanket tighter around his body his eyes tracking over to where his girlfriend was stood making a cup of tea.

"Babe…"

She spun around and smiled softly at him, moving forward and sitting next to him on the couch handing him the mug of tea which James gratefully wrapped his hands around. She smiled softly at him before pressing a kiss to his cheek after he had taken a sip of his tea. James glanced at her bleary eyed, his nose was as red as Rudolph's and skin, well it wasn't quite as pale as snow but it was close to it.

"You'll…you'll get…sick…"

She smiled, "I think I'll risk it…"


	14. C for Cuddle

Harry pushed the door open as quietly as he possibly could allowing a dim stream of light to filter into the dark room. The only other source of light came from the soft glow of the nightlight that was on the opposite side of the room to Harry destination.

Harry padded softly over to the white wooden crib that currently held his grandson. Harry smiled softly as he noticed that the 20 week old baby was fast asleep his hand clutching a cream blanket tightly.

Harry knew that he really should leave the baby be but he couldn't help but reach in and lift the baby out the crib and settle him into his arms cooing as he did so. He and Ginny had arrived earlier that day and he had not be able to get the baby out of his wife's arms. Harry turned softly to take in the entirety of the nursery and jumped when he spotted his son leaning against the door frame a soft smile on his face.

"James…what are you doing up?"

James chuckled and entered the room taking a seat in the rocking chair, "I could ask you the same question…"

Harry smiled, "I just…your mother had him all day today…I just wanted some time with him myself…"

James chuckled and ran a hand through his wild black hair, "Yeah…I though mum was gonna cry every time we took him from her to feed him…"

Harry smiled and took in his oldest son's appearance for the first time since they had arrived. James looked exhausted, he had dark circles under his eyes and the way he was slouched in the rocking chair showed that he needed some serious sleep.

"James…what are you doing up?"

James rolled his eyes, "Is that your way of telling me I look exhausted?"

Harry nodded, "Don't avoid the question…"

James shrugged, "I heard something in here…which turned out to be you…and I was kind of hoping to have a cuddle with my son seeing as mum barely let him out of his arms…"

Harry moved forward and handed the baby into his sons arms and smiled as he stepped back noting how the baby wiggled in his sleep nuzzling his nose into James' bare chest.

"How're you doing? I mean…you're back training and I'm guessing this little guy isn't exactly a perfect angel…"

James shrugged his eyes never leaving his son, "It's hard…I wish I could be home more…but the season starts in two weeks…"

Harry nodded, "Just don't push yourself too hard alright? I know you James…and you want to give everything you have and I'm scared you'll burn out…"

James looked up for the first time since Harry handed him his son, "I'll be okay dad…promise…I always feel better after a cuddle with this little guy…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note**: Thank you to everyone who has read any of these mini-fics. I actually really enjoy writing them and I hope that you are enjoying reading them. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Also, let me know it there is any theme/topic/word that you would like to see in this series.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

* * *

><p>Lily drank from her cup of tea her hazel eyes wide as she watched her brother Albus flit around the kitchen, while his husband Scorpius attempted to get him to sit down and eat something. Lily strained her ears so that she could hear her parents out in the hallway talking in low voices about their eldest child. She could barely make out what they were saying but she knew there was a reason for that.<p>

Lily's head snapped up as her god-brother Teddy entered the room, his normally bright hair a dull brown as he poured two mugs of coffee. Teddy then picked them up offering a small smile to Lily as he left the room with the mugs without saying a word.

He didn't need to really.

Eventually, Harry and Ginny entered the room and it was apparent that they had been crying but also arguing. Lily knew that they had been arguing and she knew what they had been arguing about: James.

It felt like it was hours later before anyone spoke or anyone bar Albus moved again. Teddy entered the kitchen a little boy clutching hold of his hand with one of his tiny hands. The other was being used to grasp hold of a purple plush dinosaur. Teddy was followed into the room by James who had a little girl perched on his hip her head nestled into his neck. James moved and placed his mug into the sink and looked at Albus with tired eyes.

"Al…stop moving and eat something will you?"

Albus glanced up at his brother but nodded and allowed Scorpius to guide him to a seat while Ginny placed some food in front of him.

Today was going to be hard.

So was tomorrow.

And the next day.

That's the thing about death, it never gets easier.

Sometimes it hurts more than the day they died.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading xx<p> 


End file.
